Remembrance
by Strata's Stargazer
Summary: One-shot. On a night of reflection of the past and of a loved one, the monk tells the daughter of the miko. Kagome x Miroku. Rated Hurt/Comfort for implied character death.
1. And So The Story Begins

Inu-Yasha: Remembrance

**A/N:** Hello Inu-Yasha fans! This is my first Inu-Yasha fic that I have ever posted, though the story was done oh….six years ago? Man, talk about a long time. May explain why its corny at the love confession...

Anyways, I'm procrastinating working on my Masters' Project, so I decided to post this story. It is AU - obviously, considering it's a KagomexMiroku story - so please take that into mind when reading it. The title rather accurately describes what the story is looking at so I'm rather proud (that's right, self bragging people!) that I choose it when I was 17. Ah, high school years.

Please review if you liked it!

* * *

_Remembrance_

_A Kagome x Miroku Fan-Fiction_

_

* * *

  
_

"Daddy! Daddy, wait for me!"

Turning,Miroku watched in surprise as Ayumi raced towards him in the dark, waving her arms to get his attention. Bending down once she reached him, he easily picked her up and settled her against his side in her favorite position. Feeling tiny arms wrap around him he glanced at her through the dark and saw her staring at him in thought, uncommon for the happy six-year-old.

"What is it Ayumi?" he asked, giving his daughter his full attention. She was dressed in a light sleeping yukata since the summer heat had started and her long hair was ruffled from sleeping.

"I want to come with you," she said after a few minutes and he stared at her in shock. "Please?"

"All right, you can come. What is Shippo doing?" he asked, turning to glance at their small living quarters. It was a two room hut near the border of the Inu-Yasha forest and surrounded by thick trees so it was rare that they ever saw people unless they went somewhere for supplies.

"Sleeping, and drooling I think," Ayumi said and he grinned before turning back to the forest where he had been heading to begin with. In the forest he kept an eye out for demons, but since the defeat of Naraku six years ago demon activity had declined. It was nearly an hour before he reached theirdestination and by then Ayumi was asleep with her head resting on his shoulder.

Stepping into the clearing he headed to the center where a dark object sat and rested Ayumi against it before going to find firewood to keep her warm. Usually he sat in the dark, but this time light would be essential. Returning a few minutes later with an armful of wood he walked over to Ayumi to see her staring around sleepily with her eyes alive with interest. In a few minutes there was a fire going and he settled Ayumi into his lap as he leaned against the old wood.

"Daddy? Where are we?"

"The Bone-Eaters Well," he said, staring at the fire sadly. "This is how your mother came into our lives."

"She lived in a well?" Ayumi asked innocently and he laughed, rubbing her hair.

"No, she didn't live in the well. She used the well to reach the forest from where she lived far, far away," he explained and felt Ayumi shift as she turned to look at him.

"Is she there now?" she asked softly and he glanced up to stare at the stars above them in thought.

"No, she's somewhere else far away," he said, glancing back down at her.

"Tell me a story, Daddy, please," Ayumi whispered as she curled up against him to rest against his chest. "Tell me about Mommy."

"Whatever you wish," he said, closing his eyes in thought. "She was powerful, stronger than most demons we came across. Everyone that met her was drawn to her once they got to know her. She was…unusual around here when she first arrived. She told me once about the first time she came here and Kaede's village men found her not far from here."

sSs

"Get the demon girl before she releases _him_!" someone yelled and Kagome turned from the guy with funny dog ears in front of her pinned to the God Tree. Hearing something come towards her she ducked and moved away from the tree quickly. Screaming when an arrow landed at her feet too close for comfort she glanced up to see a group of men pointing arrows at her.

_Arrows? Who the hell uses arrows?_ She thought, turning to see the men rushing at her. Yelling in fear she backed up only to trip on one of the large roots coming up from the God Tree and she hit the ground, staring at the clear sky above her.

"Grab her. We shall take her to Lady Kaede," one of the men said as they hauled Kagome up and tied her hands behind her back. Being led by the string of men Kagome sighed and glanced up at the sky.

_Some fifteenth birthday._

sSs

"She got shot at? Really?" Ayumi asked and he glanced down to see her eyes wide.

"Yes, but she didn't get hurt. Soon after she released the hanyou Inu-Yasha and once the Shikon no Tama was shattered they started traveling together," he told her and Ayumi nodded before staring up at him again.

"When did you meet her, Daddy?"

"Not until they had been traveling for several months, Ayumi. Sadly, our first meeting wasn't as pleasant."

"Why?"

"Ah, well, I'll explain that later when you're older." _And I can find a better excuse than what really happened._

"Sango said you g-gr- grabbed her or something," Ayumi said and Miroku sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, and you stole something too! That was bad Daddy, you shouldn't steal."

"Yes, well your mother paid me back with a few solid hits," he told her and Ayumi giggled happily. "I did not join them then but I when we met up a few months later, I started traveling with them."

"But why didn't you stay the first time you met her? You liked her, didn't you?" Ayumi asked and Miroku grinned. Such innocence, like her mother.

"I didn't know her that well the first time we met and I had thought I had something else I needed to take care of. After we started traveling together, I was with them almost constantly since they provided such entertainment," he said and saw Ayumi frown in confusion. "Your mother and Inu-Yasha would constantly get into fights and she had the power to subdue him when it became too much."

Frowning when he remembered when everyday became too much he sighed before staring into the fire. Ayumi snuggled into him again and he tightened his arms around her.

"Did she ever get hurt in the fights?" Kani asked and Miroku sighed.

"After a few years, she was hurt by those fights every day," he said. "But she was strong and never let us comfort her until the day she gave up on Inu-Yasha seeing her as anything but Kikyo's reincarnation."

sSs

He had been wandering around the forest quietly, not paying attention to where his feet were taking him. Hearing a rather loud thunk he looked up and spotted a clearing up ahead and moving through the trees found him next to the clearing that held the Bone-Eaters Well. Hearing the sound again he looked at the well to see Kagome give the well another rough kick.

"Stupid well, stupid mutt, stupid EVERYTHING!" she suddenly screamed as she collapsed next to the well, covering her face. Worried, Miroku stepped out of the trees and headed over to Kagome silently, hoping not to scare her. Stepping on a small twig, Kagome glanced up in surprise and Miroku frowned when he saw the tears on her eyes.

"What did he do this time?" he asked as he sat next to her, leaning against the well.

Seeing her turn away he grabbed her arms gently and turned her to face him even though she still ducked her head. The past two years had defined the way Kagome was now and at the same time enhanced her beauty as she met new people. Still, everyday he knew she bore the knowledge that most people saw her as a reincarnation, especially Inu-Yasha who reminded her everyday, not letting his eyes tell him that the two mikos were nothing alike.

"I'm fine Miroku," Kagome whispered softly, rubbing a hand over her face to wipe away the tears that still lingered there. Suddenly she laughed coldly and she shook her head, leaning against the well next to him with her eyes closed. "You would think after two years I would either get use to it or give up. But, every time he goes to see her it feels like I'm breaking."

"You shouldn't have to get use to it, Kagome," he told her quietly.

"You're right and today he went too far," she said, running a hand through her hair. "I was coming back with some friends from going out for the day when he shows up and drags me down the well before I could get anything. So we get here and before I could even get a word in he takes off because he can smell _Kikyo_. I knew because I sensed her soul stealers as soon as we arrived. So, here I am."

"A complete idiot," Miroku said and Kagome smiled sadly.

"True, but one I can't force myself to forget," she said before standing up. Sighing, she stared around the clearing before glancing back down at Miroku who had remained sitting. "You're not staring up my dress are you?"

"Of course not," Miroku replied innocently and was rewarded by a light hit on the head while Kagome laughed. Smiling, he stood up, resting against his staff lightly. "Are you going to return to your home?"

"To get my stuff," she said before shaking her head. "Will you wait for me? I shouldn't take long and it will be getting dark when I return."

"Of course," Miroku said and Kagome gave him a small smile before she jumped into the well followed by the brief flash of magic as she returned to her own time. Leaning over to stare into the depths of the well, Miroku shook his head again. "A complete idiot."

sSs

"After that I tried every thing I could to keep your mother happy," Miroku told Ayumi who was still listening despite it being close to the middle of the night. She didn't even seem sleepy and her eyes had a gleam to them that he had come to recognize years ago. "I did it for three months until I realized I was falling in love with her, but even then I just tried harder to make sure she smiled every day."

"Did you tell her?" Ayumi asked and Miroku shook his head, causing her to frown. "Why not?"

"Because I didn't want to risk hurting her myself. We were nowhere close to finding the rest of the shards and she was still getting over Inu-Yasha and Kikyo," Miroku said before glancing at his right hand where he still wore the glove out of force of habit. The prayer beads were gone, having thrown them in a river soon after he realized he was cured of the curse thanks to the sacrifice of the one he loved.

"When did you tell her?"

"A few weeks before her eighteenth birthday," Miroku said, remembering the event that had been imprinted into his memory.

sSs

"I'm leaving!" Kagome yelled as she walked out of Kaede's hut, swinging her bag onto her shoulder. Miroku glanced up from where he had been watching Shippo play with Kirara and noticed the small smile on Kagome's face. This would be her first time home in a month and in time for her birthday celebration since she would be there for two weeks before returning.

"Let me walk you," Miroku offered, getting up to stand. It was getting dark and Inu-Yasha had already disappeared after Kikyo while Sango was in the hut with Kaede preparing dinner for everyone. Shippo told goodbye to Kagome before racing into the hut after Kirara. Seeing Kagome nod Miroku grabbed his staff from where it had been resting against the hut and walked next to Kagome until they reached the forest. Letting her take the lead he kept an eye out for demons even though he knew Kagome would be able to sense them the same time he could.

"Miroku?" he heard her ask and he blinked, realizing he hadn't been paying attention to her.

"Did you ask something, Kagome?" he asked in turn and Kagome stopped so she could face him. He could see the well up ahead but turned his attention back to Kagome to find her watching him. "Yes?"

"Are you all right? You've been quiet these past couple of days," she said and Miroku forced himself to smile.

"You've been paying attention to me? I feel so honored, Kagome!" he said and was rewarded by a light smack on the arm. "I'm fine, truly."

"I…are you sure?" she asked again and he nodded before turning her around to face the well.

"Happy as can be," he told her but if she had looked behind her right then she would have seen the pain he had in his eyes. "Now, I don't think you should keep your family waiting any longer. I bet they miss you."

As they stopped next to the well Kagome turned to face him again, letting her bag rest on the ground next to her as she sat on the lip of the well. Looking at Miroku who stood across from her she smiled sadly before looking down at the ground.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Miroku asked confused since either him or Inu-Yasha always walked her to the well.

"For what you've done since you know what," Kagome said, kicking against the well softly. "I've known you were trying to keep my mind from Inu-Yasha and I wanted to say thank you for it. It helped dull the pain."

"I wish I could take all of it," he told her, and Kagome gave him another smile before jumping off the well and walking over so she was only inches away.

Feeling her lips brush against his cheek, Miroku froze. Not hearing his staff fall to the ground as he accidentally let go, he wrapped his arms around Kagome to pull her up against him. Glancing down he met her surprised glance and he took in her slightly parted lips before cursing himself as he bent in to kiss her.

It felt so good to kiss her after seven months of watching on the sidelines, having stopped himself several times from touching her or kissing her like this. Feeling her hands on his shoulders he was going to pull back, afraid that he had scared her away. He was then pleasantly surprised when she kept him where he was, one arm going to wrap around his neck. Smiling, he deepened the kiss for a second then pulled back, taking in deep breaths of air.

"You're a good kisser," he heard her say and he looked down to see her eyes closed as she smiled. Her cheeks were flushed and he reached up to trace the flush on the smooth skin.

"So they say," he told her and watched as her eyes opened to stare at him. Meeting the blue gaze he saw her flush again and he grinned down at her. Pulling her to him again he bent down so his lips were next to her ears. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?" she asked, sliding her arms around his neck again.

"I love you," he whispered softly and felt her shudder at the statement. Tightening his arms around her so she wouldn't move away he kept his head bent as he continued. "I love how you can smile every day, how you continue to get stronger, how you remain true to yourself while helping everyone around you with everything you can offer. I love how you smell, the way you hair moves in the breeze, and right now the way your body feels against mine."

"And I love you despite all of your perverted ways," she told him and Miroku froze, his eyes widening in surprise. Never in a million years did he expect her to respond like this. "I wish I had seen it before now. The way you always made me laugh, how you care for Shippo, and even your way to get us a place to stay in towns. Your complete selflessness even when you deserve to be selfish."

Pulling back he stared at her and she smiled at him with tears in her eyes. Wiping away the tear that escaped down her cheek he bent in and kissed her again, lifting her off the ground in his excitement. Feeling her laugh against his lips he smiled before pulling away again.

"Your family is waiting," he told her and she sighed as she stared up at him. Finally she smiled at him and bent to pick up her bag, freezing when she felt something land on her rear.

"Miroku!" she cried, straightening. Turning to face him she sighed when she saw the happy grin on his face. "What was that for?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," he grinned and Kagome rolled her eyes before turning to the well. She paused when he wrapped his arms around her and he placed a kiss on her neck, taking in the smell of her. "Come back soon."

"I will, I promise."

sSs

"It was hard after that, but we got through it," Miroku told Ayumi, throwing more wood on the fire. "We kept the relationship a secret for a while, but about half a year later we decided to get married."

"Really? What was it like? Was she pretty?" Ayumi shot off and Miroku smiled faintly.

"She was beautiful, even more so when she found out she was pregnant with you," he said, shifting Ayumi around so she could be comfortable again. "She traveled with us until the last three months and then she went home so she could have you."

"Why didn't you go with her?" Ayumi asked curious and Miroku sighed.

"I tried little one, but this well has a fickle choosing on who gets to go through and I wasn't on the list," Miroku explained, hitting the well with a thump. If it had let him through maybe everything would have been different.

"What happened after that?"

"I'll tell when you're a little older," Miroku said softly after a silent pause. "Try to get some sleep, okay? We'll be here a while longer."

"All right Daddy. G'night," Ayumi whispered as she snuggled up next to him. She fell asleep quickly and Miroku sighed as he closed his own eyes.

_Kagome…_

sSs

"Miroku!"

Looking up from where he was sitting against a tree, Miroku smiled as Kagome rushed into the clearing. Her waist long hair was tied back in a long braid, swishing behind her as she ran over to him to kneel next to him. They were alone at their current campsite with Inu-Yasha patrolling the area and Sango taking Shippo to bathe with Kirara. Kagome had gone with them and he could still see the moisture on her skin from the nearby hot spring. Enjoying it as Kagome kissed him, he went to deepen the kiss when Kagome pulled back smiling happily.

"Guess what?"

"Kagome, you know I'm terrible at guessing games," Miroku reminded her and Kagome laughed happily. Smiling, Miroku wrapped his arms around her and pulled her over so she was sitting on his lap. "What has you so excited, my love?"

Kagome leaned in and kissed him again before pulling back slightly. "I'm pregnant."

Freezing, Miroku stared at her in shock and Kagome laughed, leaning in so she was resting against him. Coming out of his daze he smiled happily, bending his head so he could kiss Kagome.

"You just made my day."

"Yeah, so you better stop asking other women to bear your children now!" Kagome said angrily, but he saw the humor in her eyes.

"I wouldn't want any other."

sSs

"I smell Kagome!" Shippo cried ten months later and Miroku jumped in surprise from where he had been reading a scroll. Dropping it in surprise he jumped to his feet and left Kaede's hut with Shippo on his shoulder and Sango following him. Inu-Yasha was standing not far away and he was watching the forest calmly with his ears perked forward.

"Well, monk, go get her," he said and Miroku grinned before rushing into the forest towards the well. Reaching the clearing he paused on the edge when he saw Kagome sitting next to the well, a small bundle in her arms. Seeing a movement of her head he met her gaze across the clearing and smiled to himself.

"Miroku! Come meet your daughter!" Kagome yelled and Miroku's brain froze.

Daughter? He had a daughter? He and Kagome had gone over girls' name, but he had never thought…not when the last female born had been before the curse. Wincing as a clawed hand hit his head, he remembered Shippo was with him and he turned to stare at the kitsune.

"Go over. I'll go to the village and tell everyone the news," Shippo said before running into the forest. Following his orders Miroku made his way over to Kagome and knelt next to her to see her crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried and she shook her head before launching herself at him. Sitting down roughly he held her tightly, mindful of the small bundle making gurgling noises in Kagome's arms.

"I missed you so much," she whispered, wrapping one arm around him as she spoke into his chest. Bending his head so it rested on her, Miroku closed his eyes, feeling the worry that had been plaguing him for five months disappear. She was back and she was healthy. "I'm not going back anymore."

"What? Kagome, you don't have too," Miroku stuttered and Kagome shook her head. "They're your family."

"Yes, but you and Ayumi are my family now. I don't want to be away from you anymore," Kagome said, pulling back to look at him. Kissing her, Miroku put all of his feelings into it and Kagome melted under him until there was a small cry from somewhere between them. Allowing her to pull back Miroku glanced down to see his daughter for the first time. "Miroku, meet your daughter Ayumi."

"She's beautiful," he said and touched the small head, feeling the soft baby hair. Large blue eyes stared up at him in curiosity and two small hands emerged from the blanket. Seeing the right hand covered in a small glove he sighed, touching it lightly. "I guess even girls get the curse."

"Yeah. Try explaining a wormhole in your daughter's hand," Kagome said softly but Miroku shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. We'll get Naraku and she'll have a normal life, I promise."

sSs

He was the one that saw her disappear from their lives. They had been fighting Naraku for the last time and after Inu-Yasha wounded the dark hanyou his half of the Shikon emerged. Without the power of the Shikon, Naraku lost a majority of his power and most of the demons he had consumed broke free, leaving the area in absolute chaos. Kagome had gotten to the Shikon and was working on purifying it when Naraku received his deathblow.

With half of his body gone, the human turned demon sent out what little power he had left and knocked everyone down with the power of his miasma. Trying to clear his eyes Miroku glanced up to see a figure glowing in the gas and heard the sound of a bowstring being pulled taunt. Seconds later a flash brighter than Naraku's miasma filled the area, soon followed by the sound of a yell.

"Kagome!" he yelled in the direction where the arrow had come from. Standing slowly he placed his arm over his mouth so he wouldn't breath in anymore poison. "Kagome!"

"I'm over here!" was his reply and Miroku felt relief flood him until he heard her scream. "Miroku!"

"Kagome!" he yelled and rushed over to find her caught by one of Naraku's freed demons, the long fangs digging into her side. Kagome was gasping in pain but she reached up and, touching the demon, purified it in a second. Kneeling next to her he placed his hand over the wound, trying to ignore the blood seeping through his fingers quickly. "Kagome, hold on, please. Kaede and Sango can help."

"I know, but the rest of these demons need to be destroyed," Kagome whispered, forcing herself up.

"I'll take care of them with the air rip," Miroku told her and Kagome shook her head, grabbing his right hand frantically.

"No. If you use it again it'll suck you in. Please, don't use it," she begged and Miroku found himself torn. Finally he nodded and Kagome sighed, reaching up to grab her fraction of the Shikon they had gathered that was still hanging around her neck. She held the other part and Miroku watched as she started to purify the larger shard so she could merge them. However, she was getting paler by the moment and Miroku closed his eyes since he couldn't leave her to find the others to help him.

Hearing her gasp, Miroku's eyes snapped open to see a bright purple haze cover Kagome, starting at where the completed Shikon rested in her palms. Her lips moved a fraction before her eyes dulled and she fell backwards almost in slow motion and Miroku was blasted backwards several feet. Sitting up quickly he searched where Kagome had been, staring when he saw her floating at least a foot above ground and still covered by the purple aura.

"Kagome!" he cried, going back over only to be blasted away again. Seeing the light intensify, Miroku shielded his eyes before hearing Kagome scream. "Kagome!"

The next blast knocked him out and when he slowly came to he saw Sango kneeling above him, tears in her eyes. Feeling his stomach drop, Miroku sat up slowly to stare around in surprise. They were in a crater that seemed to stretch at least half a mile and all that was left was the dirt around them. There were no signs of any demons or Naraku around and he felt tears form when he saw there was no sign of Kagome either.

"Miroku…she-she's gone," Sango whispered and he watched as she handed him the prayer beads that were usually around his right hand. Glancing down he slowly removed the glove to reveal a normal palm, the air rip gone. The only thing that remained was the scar that ran the width of where the air rip had been. "Inu-Yasha all ready tried to find her, but there's nothing. I'm so sorry, Miroku."

Standing, she left him alone and Miroku continued to sit where he was, letting the tears fall as he tightened the grip on his prayer beads. Yelling, he angrily punched the ground until his knuckles started to bleed and he stared at the blood in wonder.

_How can this be? I should have died with her; I was right next to her when the stupid thing exploded. Please, come back Kagome. You can't leave me alone, not after how hard I tried to get you into my life._

"Miroku, we should leave," he heard someone say and glanced up to see Inu-Yasha next to him. The hanyou looked older and Miroku glanced away to where he had last seen Kagome. "You still have Ayumi. Let Kagome live on with her."

Nodding, Miroku slowly rose to his feet, taking his staff with him. Quietly, the three left the battlefield; unable to celebrate their victory at the lost of their own personal loved ones.

sSs

Opening his eyes, Miroku stared around the bright clearing, blinking the spots from his eyes. Stretching, he felt Ayumi shift in his lap and glancing down at her found her still asleep. She was the perfect image of her mother, down to the smile. They had the same hair and blue-gray eyes that followed him everywhere when he was nearby.

"You are your mother's daughter," he whispered and picking her up, rose to stand on his feet.

Grabbing his staff that had stayed next to him all night he glanced around the clearing sadly. He could still see everything that happened here: their first kiss, the first time he saw Ayumi, the comfort he offered her that started all of it. Kissing his right hand he let it rest on the edge before turning away and heading towards their home, knowing Shippo would be worried.

sSSs

* * *

**Ending A/N:** So, there's the deal: if I get a few reviews (seriously, like 5 would work as persuasion), I did do a small continuation of the story where a 'happy' ending occurs, because…I like my stories to have happy endings! So, if you want it, just let me know!

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha belongs to its creator, Takahashi Rumiko. I just put my own spin on her world.


	2. Your Happily Ever After

Inu-Yasha: Remembrance

**A/N: ** Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I'm just sorry it took me so long to get this posted for you, and the fact it's so short.

I think eventually I'll just merge them into a single chapter, who knows?

Enjoy the 'Happily Ever After'!

* * *

_Remembrance_

_Your Happily Ever After  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Reaching the hut, Miroku stopped when he saw Shippo talking to someone happily, waving his arms for effect. The young teenager seemed happier than he had in a long time and Miroku smiled before turning to the person he was talking to, only to freeze.

"Kagome…"

sSs

"And when she was teething Miroku kept giving her his staff to chew on, except it was too big for her to bite on so she would go after his fingers," Shippo chatted happily and Kagome smiled softly, letting her adoptive son continue on with the stories. She knew all of what he was talking about, but she didn't want to stop him yet. Glancing up at the sky to tell the time she figured it was about seven in the morning and that Miroku should arrive soon with Ayumi.

As she lowered her gaze, it landed on the edge of the small clearing and she spotted the figure in dark clothing, holding a bundle of bright yellow in the shape of a small child. Standing slowly, she watched as Miroku walked over slowly, feeling the tears form in her eyes. The six years she had been gone had aged him, adding lines around his purple eyes that still trapped her when she met them.

"Kagome?" he asked softly and she nodded as she started crying. Rushing towards him, she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. Sinking to the ground with him, Kagome pulled back to stare up at him. "But…but how?"

"I was purifying the Shikon," she told him, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. It had gotten longer and was just past his shoulder in length now, though he kept it tied back in the traditional ponytail. "Naraku did so much damage to it, it took six years for it to finally disappear forever. I was allowed to come back afterwards."

"Daddy?" a sleepy voice asked and Kagome glanced down to see Ayumi wake up, blinking slowly. Glancing around, Kagome found herself under the gaze of blue-gray eyes identical to her own that stared at her in wonder. "Who are you?"

"Ayumi, this is your mother, Kagome," Miroku told their daughter softly, whose eyes lit up.

"Really? You're back?"

"Yeah, I'm back for good," Kagome told her and Ayumi ran over to her to wrap her arms around Kagome's neck. Wrapping her arms around her daughter Kagome closed her eyes, happy to be where she belonged. Opening them to stare at Miroku who was calmly watching the scene she met his gaze and smiled at him.

"Ayumi, go play with Shippo, okay?" Miroku asked and Ayumi turned to look at him.

"Are you going to grab Mommy?" she asked and Kagome tried to stop herself from laughing. However, the giggle escaped and she found herself under Miroku's warm gaze.

"Yup," Miroku said and Ayumi wiggled out of Kagome's arms to run over to Shippo, leaving her parents alone.

"Hm, grab me?" Kagome asked and smiled as she was pulled into Miroku's lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she met his lips as they kissed to try and make up six years of separation. However, she pulled back and glanced up at him, frowning at him. "Move that hand right now or I will slap you."

"No you won't," Miroku told her, leaning in to kiss her again.

"I love you," she whispered before he kissed her, sighing in happiness to be with him again.

"I love you and I'm never letting you go again," Miroku promised as he hovered above her, staring at her. She smiled at him before staring past him to where Ayumi was playing with Shippo's tail.

"Want another one?" she asked and Miroku grinned at her before pulling back.

"Maybe in another year. I'm happy with what I have right now."

sSSs

* * *

**A/N:** So…yeah, corny? I think corny, but I couldn't _not _let them be together in the end! Again, sorry for the wait!

If you're new…or not…please review?

**Dislcaimer:** **Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha belongs to its creator, Takahashi Rumiko. I just put my own spin on her world.


End file.
